ZianxDeniz - Love story (Zian's side)
by Zecora Chenxi Rocks
Summary: Zian is a terrified girl who understands the meaning of trust, friendship and faith. Hope you enjoy It should be better than BC and Zecora.


This isn't a so called "lemon", this is a story of how two people met and made a family... Enjoy!

* * *

**Zian's Story (from 5 to 10)**

"Daddy! What are you doing to Mommy!?" I said holding my favourite bunny-doll which I named Donna.

"Z-Zian... Run..." were the last words I heard before my mother was ripped apart by my dad, Stephan. I never liked him and God know he didn't like me. But my mom loved him so I put up with him... But I knew he was a demonic monster who couldn't be trusted...

"Mommy!" I screamed as I was racing towards her... But my plans were foiled to try and save her... My dad violently threw me against the wall and choked me until I pasted out, dropping my beloved toy on the ground...

I woke up on my parents bed, chained up to it an blood on the sheets. I had no idea what had happened, for I was only five...

My father walked inside with Donna. He tore my bunny into little puffs of fluff. My Dad then after bruised me on my eye, leaving his mark... He began showing me what he did last last night by doing it over. My childhood ended that night.

I yelled in pain but I was silenced by a knife he threatened to kill me with. I just cried... He began lowering my self-esteem to a grain and salt and the only freedom I got was when I went to school. But that wasn't good either. The children ,teachers and principal began to tease, beat up or lie on me. The only friend I had was the Janitor... But then I realised that the Janitor wasn't my friend at all. It was just my step-dad keeping an eye on me...

This occurred until I was 10 years old... I learnt to fight back...

The night that I learnt to attack was the night of my freedom...

As he tried to chain me up again he decided to try another hole, my butt.

When he inserted it, My eyes became golden and my whole body turned orange. Golden Eyes was born. She/I attacked my dad, 'causing him to vanish. But when I turned back normal. My body turned normal and a green streak formed in my hair. I sighed in relief thinking that it was over. But I realised it wasn't when I heard these words enter my brain.

"I'll be back..."

* * *

**Zian's story at 11 years**

As I reached my pre-teen years, I became "Emo". I hated everyone around me. If I didn't hate you, I wanted to kill you. The word "trust" didn't exist in my vocabulary. I was what people call "a mistake" and for a while, I thought of myself as that. That is, until I met my half family.

I met then at school they were the "new kids".

I thought that they would hate on me as well but they didn't. They actually liked me. They me there names were Clarice, Milly, Chelsea, Aria, Ze'marius, Karima, Zianna, Jeweli and the one who admired the most, Deniz.

They asked to be my friends and I declined. But they didn't take no for an answer. They said I was special and knew that. After all, I was the one that everyone said looked like a "Powerpuff girl with red eyes" and the others looked like them. I knew that they were nice so I accepted...

For a while they were my friends and I started to loosen up. Especially around Deniz. I actually grew feelings around the blue-eyed, dark-skinned, long-haired boy.

On Friday, 1993, I found out that they were my other side of family.

We met in the woods next to a funny looking door. I asked where we were going. The replied with a grin that to me showed, "You'll see..."

"Zian, as you know you are different," Clarice, the pinked eyed one, said with a smile.

"But what if we told you you weren't different in another dimension?" Milly, the yellowed eyed one, said with a smirk.

"Zian, you are our long lost sister..." Aria, the purple eyed one, said happily.

"WHAT!? BUT MY FAMILY IS-"

Karima, the grey eyed one, cut me off. "We are your half-family."

_"What? How could this have happened?"_ I thought.

"Let us explain and we will tell you..." Deniz said with a sigh... "I can read minds..."

I blushed a bit but when he noticed I went back to serious mode. He laughed.

"Our Mother had us with other men so we don't know who are fathers are. When she had you, you had the same father as me... We played/loved you when you were a baby and you did the same... We had just got our cutiemarks which are your talents appearing on your waist. Then she married Stephan. Stephan made an illusion and brainwashed her into thinking she loved him and forgetting us... Then he made a portal and our mother and you vanished. We are the middle six... Laughter is your element. You have it on your waist. A red heart-balloon with a orange string... Milly is mother's last daughter... Zianna and Deniz are your friends..." Ze'marius, the green eyed one, explained...

"I always wondered what that thing t my hip was..." I said.

"You want a new life, right? Here. It's right through this door. If you want to stay it's fine but we came here for you..."

I thought hard about this. "If I could start out fresh then that meant that my Dad wouldn't find me!"

I was elated... My heart beamed and my heart felt no hatred. I bounced around with glee and surprisingly kissed everyone on the cheek... As the door open and flew inside with my new power I unlocked with my happiness... And my cutie mark glowed. I could tell that this was the bast day of my life... Well for that moment. I didn't know that my counterpart was watching me, watching my every move and most importantly, working for my father.

* * *

**Zian's story at 13-15 years**

As I was in my normal universe, I had to get used to stuff, like counterparts and other stuff like that... I found out that Deniz had a friend whom he liked very much. Her name was Karrie. I fainted and cried when I heard that... I had this one counterpart named Zane. He was an evil version of myself. I liked him and he used me for that. But when I realised, it was to late. He had already killed one of my sisters, Milly and tried to kill me... I defeated him...

I saw Zane with a smirk as I thought it was over, Zane yelled magic words and my father appeared. Of course he attacked me. But my family came to save me...Including Deniz... My step-father did a curse on me for my green streak to kill me some day... and when I turned 15 it almost happened... But it didn't it just turned my streak into gloves that I can't get off...

I had realised that I was never safe. He would always find me. Ad if he didn't Zane would. As a fell to my knees, Deniz grabbed me and held me. He said he would be there for me. I had felt I small bit of relief but I still was scared. A few days later Deniz had stayed by my side no matter what. I felt happy. I had found my true friend. And I wasn't going to lose him.

After a 3 month relationship with the teen... Deniz had something to tell me...

"Zian, can I tell you something?" He asked in a very shy way.

"Sure! You can tell me anything!" I said with a smile.

"I-I... I love you" He replied as a whisper in my ear.

"Me too..." I said happily.

"Marry me?" He asked.

"Yes..."

I kissed him. I don't know why I did, but I did... And he kissed back... After a while we found ourselves on the bed... He was taking off my shirt, and I was taking off his...

* * *

((NASTY STUFF STARTS HERE! YOU CAN IGNORE IT IF YOU WANT!))

I just has on my bra and pants while he had on his pants and six-pack...

He started French kissing me in my mouth and I did the same... I blushed bright red when he went by my neck and butterfly kissed it...

He took off my bra and my pants.

Memories of my past struck me in my head and I began crying. He cooed me and told me he'll never be like that.

He had a bulge in his pants. And I just unzipped his pants and it just flew up. I was shocked and Deniz wasn't happy. I told him that it's okay and he had nothing to worry about...

After that he smiled and pinned me down to the bed. I didn't say anything, I just smiled and when on with it...

then he tried pulling down my underwear. I held on to his hand but he asked me if I didn't mind... I loved him to death so I just nodded and he pulled it off. I bit my lips and shed one tear as he slowly put it inside... I just relaxed after and I felt pleasured. He held me and he went back and forth...

"Deniz..."

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm gonna... I'm g-gonna..."

"Me too... outside or inside?"

"DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT YOU!"

"FINE! INSIDE!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

And we feel back on the bed again.

* * *

As we fixed up the sheets I took a shower and feel to sleep. He followed me after a while and I just hugged him... He made me feel happy.

* * *

**Zian's Story after the marriage**

A few months later I began vomiting... and I gained weight. After when I realised I was pregnant. I told everyone the news... the one most excited was Deniz.

After nine frustrating and funny months, A baby girl and boy were born. Deniz named the boy "Zackery" and I named my little girl who just reminded me of my bunny doll, "Donna".

* * *

THAT'S IT! Tell me what you think!


End file.
